


It could be worse

by frostysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysuga/pseuds/frostysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got a prompt about "it could be worse" and iwaoi and iwaoi means drama obv and yeah! tho i could've done it sadder! be glad i held back xd hope u enjoy!! also got inspired by  <a href="http://vellaude.co.vu/post/110253262704/me-for-the-rest-of-the-week">this</a> beautiful fanart and by the fact that we just all see that Tooru is putting on an act of being strong and confident while in fact he is insecure af and doesn't even sleep the night before a game because 'what if we don't win this time?' and yeah...</p><p>written by r<br/>i hope u guys like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	It could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> got a prompt about "it could be worse" and iwaoi and iwaoi means drama obv and yeah! tho i could've done it sadder! be glad i held back xd hope u enjoy!! also got inspired by [this](http://vellaude.co.vu/post/110253262704/me-for-the-rest-of-the-week) beautiful fanart and by the fact that we just all see that Tooru is putting on an act of being strong and confident while in fact he is insecure af and doesn't even sleep the night before a game because 'what if we don't win this time?' and yeah...
> 
> written by r  
> i hope u guys like it

Oikawa Tooru thought that no one could ever see behind the perfect act he always put on, what he was truly feeling, what truly went through his head while he was smiling that perfectly mastered smile. But Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t just anyone, he have known Oikawa for more than half of his life, knew that Tooru always tried hiding his fears and pain behind that same smile, taking a break only when he was completely alone in his room, or curled up next to Iwaizumi late at night. Iwaizumi knew that behind every smile or joke Oikawa hid the ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’, all the doubt in himself, even the doubt in his own team. He knew that whenever Oikawa cheered them up, saying encouraging words and patting each one of them on the back he was thinking about all the possibilities. And right now just that was happening.

“Asskawa, the game’s about to begin. We have to line up.” Iwaizumi said, not even facing Oikawa while he was tying up his shoelaces tighter. “Don’t take too long.” he simply said when no sound came out from Oikawa for a while, knowing exactly what was going on. Without a word Oikawa shouted for everyone to gather around, getting ready for his usual words before a game.

“We are going to win! There’s no question about it! We will go to the finals and beat Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa smiled at his teammates, gathering them even closer in order to do their chant before going out on the court. _But will we really win? Will we be able to beat Karasuno again? What if Tobio-chan has gotten even better? What if he beats me this time? What if we can’t even take one set? What if we_ lose _? What if we lose…What if I fail my team? What if I can’t even take the ball to them? What if I mess up my serves? What if we lose?_ Oikawa couldn‘t stop all the thoughts just hitting him over and over again, couldn‘t stop the little shake that he covered up with a stretch, couldn‘t stop Iwaizumi‘s eyes from seeing all his act falling appart. He couldn‘t stop his hand from reaching at Iwaizumi‘s shirt, holding his best friend back and using the boy as a shield, a shield to protect him from the world, a shield to hold his own world from falling. “Iwa-chan...“

“I know. It’s going to be okay, even if we lose. I am as worried as you are.”

“I’m not-“

“Please, Oikawa…it’s written all over your face. I know you think we might lose, I think about it as well. And I’m sure all the other guys do too. But we always think that, Oikawa. And we always win.” Iwaizumi’s hand quietly held onto Oikawa’s shaking hand, trying his best to calm his friend, their leader, before the game begins. Before the boy breaks down under the weight of all the worries he carries on his back all alone. “You know…I am always here for you. You don’t have to suffer on your own.”

“It’s our last time playing, Iwa-chan…if we lose now-“

“It could be worse.” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi’s words, greeted with the boy’s bright smile. “At least we are together, right? Even if we lose, we will lose together.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa wiped at his eyes before looking at Iwaizumi, a smile on his face. “You’re so lame, Iwa-chan! No wonder the girls don’t like you, ha ha!” he dodged Iwaizumi’s fist, laughing before getting all quiet again. “I want us to defeat Ushiwaka-chan together. Side by side. The best setter and the best ace.”

“Yeah…we could do that.” holding at Oikawa’s hand again, Iwaizumi turned to the court where almost everyone were already lined up. “Let’s go and move forward.”

“Forward until we fall.” it could be worse indeed, but right now with Iwaizumi and all his teammates by his side, Oikawa really thought that he could be able to do it, to win together with them by his side.

 


End file.
